Your Choice
by cmina-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Itachi membenci tangan kanannya. Karena suatu peristiwa, tangan kanannya lumpuh dan ternyata Ino lah yang menyebabkan hal itu. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..?


**BY:CMINA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: MISS TYPO, GAJE, OOC**

**PAIRING: ItaIno**

**GENRE: Romance, family, **

Enjoy it!

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ya, Gaara-kun!" ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Gadis itu sedang duduk diruang tamu rumahnya sambil memegang ponsel. Saat ini ia sedang membujuk, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa kekasihnya, Gaara,untuk berkencan besok. Memaksa ? tentu saja. Ia dan Gaara tak pernah sekalipun berkencan sejak Gaara bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya .

"Baiklah. Besok jam 11 kau datang ke kafe konoha. Aku tidak bias menjemputmu, lno." Ujar Gaara dari sebrang telepon. Gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil ino itu,langsung meloncat-loncat gembira. Mulutnya mangap-mangap, menggumamkan kata 'yes,yes'.

"Benarkah ,Gaara-kun?" tanyanya memastikan . tenti saja ia tahu Gaara tak sedang berbohong atau bercanda ,karena Gaara bukan tipe pemuda yang suka bercanda apa lagi berbohong.

"ya. Tapi aku tak punya waktu lama." Balas Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tersenyum, walau Ino tidak dapat melihatnya. Gaara tahu Ino pasti akan sangat senang.

"Baiklah Gaara-kun. Jam 11, kan"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih Gaara-kun. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Hn." Setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara , Ino menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Mulutnya bersiap-siap membuka. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak.

"Horeeeee! Akhirnya Gaara-kun mau menerima ajakan kencanku!" serunya riang . Dan tiba-tiba…

Duakk !

Sebuah batu mendarat di kepala Ino dengan cukup keras.

"berisik ,tahu! Menggangu tidur siangku saja !" ujar seorang pemuda berambut mirip nanas dengan jengkelnya .

''Iih… apaan sih, Shika?" seru Ino kesal . Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang men jadi sasaran si pria berambut nanas , Nara Shikamaru. Teman masa kecil , sekaligus cinta pertama Ino .

"Kau yang apaan! Suaramu terdengar sampai kerumahku, tahu!" balas Shikamaru .

"biar saja ! lagipula rumah kita 'kan tepat bersebelahan, tentu saja terdengar sampai kerumahmu. Salahkan nasibmu , karena tinggal disebelah rumahku!''

"apa katamu? Cih, mendokusai ! seharusnya kau minta maaf!"

"dalam mimpimu, Shika !" ujar Ino lalu berbalik. Shikamaru yang berada dibalkon ruahnya berhadapan dengan balkon rumah Ino yang terbuka hanya menghela napas.

"Dasar! Sama sekali tidak berubah . Merepotkan saja!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sakura, besok siang temani aku belanja yuk ! " ujar Ino diponselnya, sepertinya gadis itu berfikir bahwa, Gaara hanya mempunyai waktu sedikit.

"Hm… baiklah. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali." Balas Sakura dari sebrang telepon. Ino tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Gaara mengajakku kencan besok!"

"Gaara yang mengajakkmu, atau kau yang mengajaknya?"

"Aku…" jawab Ino lesu.

" Haha.. sudah kuduga. Jam berapa kalian kencan?"

"jam 11."

"Jam sebelas?! Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan besok siang?! Apa kau berencana meninggalkannya ditengah kencan kalian?!"

"Tidak! Bukannya begitu sakura!"

"jadi kenapa, pig?"

"Menurutku, Gaara tidak mungkin memiliki waktu sebanyak itu. Jadi daripada aku kecewa, lebih baik aku mengatur jadwal denganmu.."

"…" Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura. Ino terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh.. iya. Apa?" Sahut Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat jadwal untuk besok?"

"Jadwal?"

"Ya. Yang seperti kau bilang tadi. Pertama, kau kencan jam sebelas, setelah itu kau dan aku pergi belanja, lalu kita pergi kerumah Naruto. Kushina-baa san mengajakku makan siang bersama. Kau ikut saja."

"Aduh.. aku tidak enak, Sakura. 'kan, hanya kau yang diajak."

"Tenang saja… Kushina-baa san orang yang baik, kok! Dia pasti mau menerimamu dengan senang . Kalau Naruto tidak setuju, bilang padaku atau kushina-baa san, oke?"

"Umm… baiklah. Terima kasih Sakura!"

"Sama-sama… oh iya, selanjutnya…" dan terjadilah obrolan gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran bintang lima, Uchiha restaurant, terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dalam keheningan. Sang gadis tampak gelisah, ia meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Sedangkan sang pemuda tampak tenang. Bahkan sesekali ia mengambil cangkir Black coffee-nya dimeja dengan tangan kiri, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Jadi apa alasannya?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan tenangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Itachi itu baru saja diputuskan oleh mantan kekasihnya, Konan. Konan tampak amat gelisah, ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Y-Yahiko.. dia alasanku Itachi." Ujar Konan lirih. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar Yahiko, cinta pertama Konan—atau mungkin masih—telah kembali dari Amerika.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah sekali pun mempunyai hubungan dengan Konan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya!"

"Terserah apa maumu." Itachi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Konan yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf, Itachi-kun.."

.

.

.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaikku dalam 2 tahun ini!" Seru Ino girang. Gadis berumur 22 tahun ini bekerja sebagai disainer disebuah butik milik Tsunade. Dan hari ini ia libur karena Tsunade harur pergi ke Negara sebrang untuk urusan pemesanan pakaian. "Seharusnya…" tunduknya lesu. Saat ini gadis bermata Aquamarine itu tengah berada di took bunga milik Inoichi, ayahnya.

"Haah… ayah benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia bilan akan kembali jam sepuluh! Kalau begini aku bias telat!" seru Ino kesal. Gadis ini sudah mondar-mandir tak jelas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, menunggu sang ayah yang katany a sedang mengantar bunga kembali.

Itachi sedang duduk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen diruang kerjanya yang berada di kediaman Uchiha, dengan tangan kirinya. Sesekali pemuda bermata Onix itu melirik kearah tangan kanannya.

'Tangan ini…' batinnya. Rahangnya mengeras, dan badannya mulai gemetaran.

'Tangan terkutuk ini…' batinnya lagi. Tangn kirinya bergerak, seakan hendak mencengkram tangan kanannya.

SREET! Pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka., menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam lurus memasuki ruangan elegan itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk?" Tanya Itachi datar sambil menjauhkan kedua tangannya.

"maaf, Itachhi-nii. Aku tadi sudah mengetuk berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku—"

"Ada apa Sai?" potong Itachi. Sai—pemuda berambut hitam lurus—hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini..." jawab Sai sambil melangkah maju mendekati meja Itachi. Pemuda itu kemudian menaruh sebuah brosur yang terlihat cukup sederhan namun, sangat elegan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengambil brosur itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sai tersenyum.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pameran lukisan di galeri seni-ku . kuharap Itachi-nii mau menghadiri pameran itu!" itachi terdiam. Matanya terus memandang secarik kertas hitam itu.'Jam sebelas? Aku rasa aku bias datang' batinnya. Ia lalu menaruh kembali brosur itu diatas mejanya dan memandang Sai yang tampak penuh harap.

"Wah… bagaimana ya?" ucap Itachi menggoda. Sai terlihat murung. "Aku rasa aku bias!" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sai terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Perlahan wajahny menampakkan kesenangan namun, pemuda itu tampak tak berani menunjukkan kesenangannya itu di depan kakaknya.

"T-terima kasih, Itachi-nii" ucap Sai sambil menunduk. Itachi tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tak berani padannya.'Memangnya aku sekejam itu padanya, sampai-sampai ia gugup seperti itu? Batinnya.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" ucap Sai.

"Hn…" balas Itachi yang kembali mengerjakan dokumennya.

"Ayaaaaahhhh!" teriak Ino kesal pada ayahnya."Ayah lama sekali!" lanjutnya. Inoichi hanya nyengir sambil menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak rusak karena teriakkan Ino yang seperti toa.

"Haha… maafkan ayah, hime!" tadi ayah mengobrol dulu dengan kelurga paman Chouza. Kau masih ingat, kan?" jelas Inoichi. Ino menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya.

"Tidak. Dan lagi itu tidak dapat dijadikan alasan ayah! Ini sudah jam sebelas ayah!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apaaaa?! Aku telaaaattt! Bagaimana ini?! Aku pergi dulu, yah!" teriak Ino histeris, sambil mengmbil tas tangan coklatnya. Gadis itu mencium pipi Inoichi sekilas, dan mengucapakan sayang pada ayahnya itu. Setelah melakukan itu gadis itu segera memasuki mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai dengan cepat.'Sial! sial! Sial! Bagaimana ini?!'

Itachi memendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat menuju ke pameran Sai. Ia tadi sempat berdebat dengan Sasuke karena hal tidak jelas. Pemuda itu melaju dengan cepat, melewati sebuah butik. Walaupun ia mengendarai mobilnya degan sangat cepat namun, ia masih dapat melihat kedua makhluk yang sedang berada di butik itu. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya, dipandanginya kedua makhluk yang ternyata adalah Yahiko dan Konan. Kedua makhluk itu sedang memilih gaun pernikahan.'Gaun pernikahan?' Itachi mulai naik darah., tangan kirinya semakin menguatkan pegangannya pada stir mobil. Namun, wajahnya tetap tampak tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi . namun, kali ini ia mengendarai mobilnya sangat, sangat cepat. Hingga ia tak sadar sebuah mobil berada didepannya dengan arah berlawanan. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia langsung membanting stir kearah kanan, dan membuat dirinya menabrak pohon besar.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"I-itachi-nii? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sai, pemuda itu langsung mendekati kasur Itachi, dan duduk dikursi yang berada tepat disamoing kasur kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sai khawatir. Tampak sekali dari raut wajah pemuda itu yang menampakkan kecemasan. Itachi hanya diam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu lalu melirik kearah tangan kanannya. Dicoba gerakkan tangan kanananya. Tidak bisa. Mata Itachi membulat sempurna.

"I-itachi-nii… tangan kananmu…" Sai tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tahu betul bahwa tangan kanan aniki-nya lumpuh, dan ada kemungkinan bahwa tangannya itu tidak akan sembuh lagi.

"Apa. Yang. Terjadi?" Tanya Itachi bergetar, nada suaranya dapat menunujukkan bahwa, ia sangat marah.

"I-itu.. d-dokter bilang, t-tanganmu… lumpuh" jawab Sai lirih. Kali ini pikiran Itachi benar-benar kosong.  
SREET! Pintu terbuka dengan sangat halus, menampilkan sesosok cantik berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino. Itachi sedikit terkejut namun, ia dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan mudah.'Siapa gadis ini?' pikirny.

"Ternyata anda sudah sadar?" ucap ino tak percaya. Itachi hanya diam, melihat hal itu, Sai segera menjawab.

"Ya, Yamanaka-san. Dia baru saja siuman."

"Fyuuhh… apa anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ino khawatir. Itachi menjadi tambah heran. 'Siapa gadis ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya, dan lagi, ia bukan dokter ataupun perawat disini. Atau jangan-jangan…'

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Itachi tajam.

"S-saya Y-Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Aku Tanya apa urusanmu denganku?" jelas Itachi ketus. Ino menggeram.'Kasar sekali orang ini… Sabar Ino! Dia berhak marah' batin Ino.

"S-saya…" 'Hey, Ino! Sejak kapan kau menjadi gugup seperti Hinata-chan?' teriak inner Ino.

"Saya… orang yang hamper bertabrakkan dengan anda." Jelas ino. Itachi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sehingga tak ada yang tahu ia mengerutkan kening. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Keluar kau dari ruangan ini!" serunya tajam. Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan dingin Itachi.

"A-apa?"

"Kubilang, keluar kau dari ruangan ini!" seru Itachi kesal. (kayaknya dari tadi Itachi OOC banget ya?#plakk)Sai langsung berdiri, ia khawatir. Tak biasanya Itachi berteriak seperti itu.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Sebaiknya anda pulang dulu." Ujar Sai sopan. Ino mengangguk takut. Mereka—Sai dan Ino—kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Biasanya ia tak seperti itu." Sai membuka suara. Ino mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Tak apa, Uchiha-san. Lagipula ia memang berhak marah padaku." Sai tersenyum.

"terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Yamanaka-san! Sekali lagi saya ucapkan ma—"

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu! Kalau kau ucapkan lagi, artinya kau sudah mengucapkan maaf untuk ke-tiga kalinya"

"Oh.. benarkah?"

"Ya… dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil saja Ino…"

"Baiklah Ino-san."

"tidak usah pakai embel-embel san, Sai-kun! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"  
"Eh… Sai terkejut. 'Gadis ini sangat santai', pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya? Padahal menurutku cocok!" ucap Ino cemberut. '… dan cepat memutuskan sendiri' lanjut Sai.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, Yamanaka-san, maksudku, Ino… kau boleh memanggilku begitu." Ucap Sai ramah. Ino tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun! Ini sudah jam 5 , aklu pulang dulu, ya! Besok aku pasti datang lagi!" seru Ino girang . Sai tersenyum. Walau banyak gadis yang memperlakukannya begitu, tapi… ia merasa ada yang berbeda.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" ser u Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Sai sambil memasuki rumah atau bisa dibilang istana. Terlihat sang kakak—Sasuke—tengah duduk disofa berwarna biru donker, sambil membaca buku.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Benar juga, ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan dia sama sekali belum memberitahu Sasuke tentang keadaan Itachi.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu, Itachi-nii sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Tangan kanannya lumpuh." Jelas Sai.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut namun, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan kebenaran , Itachi-nii?" batinnya.

TBC


End file.
